Environment pollution produced by combustion process is posing a great threat to living beings and to the vegetation surrounding them. A number of sources add to the environmental pollution including soil pollution, water pollution, air pollution, pollution because of harmful radiations, extended use of non-biodegradable materials and others. Among these, air pollution dominates as a single factor for increasing the environmental pollution. Air pollution comes through emission of harmful gases through combustion of fuel, gases coming out of the factoring, automobiles etc. Fuel used for combustion from residual gas comprise primarily of carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, nitrogen oxide, sulfur oxide and non-combusted hydrocarbons.
Efforts are being done to lower the level of these gases from the environment and to find an alternative to eliminate emission of pollutant gases produced by combustion.